


Consideration

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [98]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #149: “Man starts over again everyday, in spite of all he knows, against all he knows.” ― Emil Cioran, Dawn, Denial.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #149: “Man starts over again everyday, in spite of all he knows, against all he knows.” ― Emil Cioran, Dawn, Denial.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Consideration

~

Upon waking alone, Severus tensed, relaxing when he heard Harry in the shower. He glanced out the window seeing the sun was barely up. “Someone’s eager,” he muttered, Summoning his dressing gown. 

Padding into the kitchen, he set to work, and by the time Harry emerged from the bathroom in Auror robes, smelling of Severus’ soap, breakfast was on the table. 

“I tried not to wake you,” Harry said, sitting down and accepting the cup of tea Severus handed him with a grateful smile. 

“I’m generally up at this time,” Severus said. “Plus, someone had to make you breakfast.” 

“I could’ve cooked.” Harry helped himself to food. 

“True,” said Severus. “But this is faster since you’re clearly eager to be back to work.” 

Harry opened his mouth. 

“Denial is futile,” Severus said. “Why else would you be up and dressed at dawn?”

“I…” Harry’s smile was rueful. “You’re right. I’m eager. But only because I want to know what happened with the case! And I’d like to find out who they’re sticking me with next since Ron’s leaving. And—”

Severus held up a hand. “You needn’t apologise. You enjoy your work. If you didn’t, I’d be advising you to consider another career.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Grinning, Harry began eating. “I guess I don’t want you thinking I don’t like spending time with you. These past few days have been brilliant, but—”

“But you’re anxious to return. There’s no shame in that. There’s a saying: ‘Man starts over again every day, in spite of all he knows, against all he knows.’ That could be applied to you.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Especially the ‘in spite of’ bit. Something tells me Robards isn’t going to care about matching me up with someone as well suited to me as Ron.” 

Severus hummed. “He may surprise you.” 

“We’ll see.” Draining his tea, Harry shoved one last piece of toast in before standing. “Thanks for breakfast,” he whispered, kissing Severus lightly. “And for last night.” 

Smirking, Severus drew him back down for a longer kiss that had them both gasping when they separated. “Both were my pleasure,” he purred. 

Harry groaned. “Must go. See you later!” 

“Off with you, then.” Severus shook his head as Harry Flooed out. 

Clearing away breakfast, Severus took his own shower and, once dressed, entered his lab. He had several days worth of potions to make and was behind, but even so, didn't regret the time he’d spent with Harry. 

By mid morning, Severus had prepared several potion bases, completed the time-sensitive mixtures he’d been keeping under Stasis Charms, and had started some Felix Felicis for which he’d been commissioned. 

His brief lunch was quiet. Accustomed to Harry, he kept expecting to hear footsteps coming down the hall, or even the oddly endearing off-key humming Harry did when concentrating on something. Silence was…disconcerting.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Severus rose, Levitating his dishes into the sink. Just then, the Floo sounded. “Snape? Are you there?” 

Severus blinked. It sounded like… “Robards?” 

“Yes. May I come through?” 

“Has something happened to Harry?” Severus snapped, unable to think of another reason Robards would want to speak to him in the middle of the day. 

“No. Sorry.” Robards cleared his throat. “It’s nothing like that. I simply have a…proposal. It’s something I don’t want to discuss over an open Floo, however.” 

Intriguing. Severus stepped back from the fireplace and waved his hand. “Come through,” he said. “I’ve opened the wards.” 

“Thanks.” A moment later Robards stepped through, looking every inch the Head Auror. “I appreciate you agreeing to speak with me. This is a sensitive matter I wanted to discuss before raising anyone’s hopes, or upsetting anyone in the Department.” 

Unable to imagine why speaking with him should engender such a reaction, Severus raised an eyebrow. “In that case, have a seat,” he said, gesturing to the sofa. “Would you like a drink?” 

Robards cracked a smile. “I’d love one, but I’m on duty.”

“Of course.” 

They sat, Severus waiting for Robards to begin, which he did quickly. 

Once he’d stated his piece, Severus exhaled. “I shall have to consider this carefully.” 

“Naturally.” Robards rose. “But I’d like an answer within twenty-four hours, I’m sure you appreciate why.”

“Yes.” 

“Good day, Snape.” 

“Auror Robards.” 

Once alone, Severus Summoned the bottle of brandy, pouring himself a healthy measure. Robards’ proposal would take some consideration. 

~


End file.
